Timeline
The timeline documents important dates and events in the ''Witcher'' series, with the dates in human calendar are counted from the "Resurrection", a mysterious event mentioned in Season of Storms. For easier viewing and separation of canon/non-canon this page has been split into 3 sections. Only the main page is considered canon, the others are non-canon (like the games and TV shows). Between 2700 BR to 1240 BR * Dwarves arrive in the lands of Continent, the gnomes already have small colonies in Mahakam and Tir Tochair * 2230s BR - the Age of Migration, Aen Seidhe elves arrive on their white ships (if a phrase "2000 years before the arrival of humans" means the 2000 years before the Conjunction of the Spheres) * 1240s BR - The Age of Migration (if a phrase "2000 years before the arrival of humans" means the 2000 years before the First Landing) 230s BR * The Conjunction of the Spheres * Humans arrive in the world ** Dauk and Wozgor people settle in the Continent's north * Emergence of goddess worship in the form of Melitele, one of the oldest and most widespread systems of beliefs * Development of a written language based on elven runes and dwarven ideograms 1 * The Resurrection 760s * The necropolis at Fen Carn is created * Nordling people arrive in the north of the Continent, human civilizations already present in the south and east of the continent ** Known as the "First Landing" or "Landing of the Exiles", this event is very important in human history. Humans most likely came ashore at the mouth of the Yaruga and the Pontar Delta. Once on land, Jan Bekker was quick to discover and harness the Force found there and humans set up the first settlement. It took several hundred years for the elves to notice the growing threat posed by the newcomers Between 760s and 830s * Reigns of Dezmod and Sambuk begin simultaneously * The introduction of a new (twenty-four character) alphabet * The Novigradian Union is formed * Geoffrey Monck takes a group of children to be trained by the elves at Loc Muinne * Mages' seat in Mirthe is established * Massacre at Loc Muinne and Est Haemlet carried out by Raupenneck of Tretogor's army. Carnage at Shaerrawedd 830s * Raffard the White ends the Six Years' War between warring kings. While he does not officially rule, he becomes the first advisor to Temeria's mentally ill king, commanding power from behind * Creation of the Conclave of Mages and adoption of the laws drawn up by Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes of Glanville, Geoffrey Monck and Radmir of Tor Carnedd * Formation of the Chapter and Supreme Council of Mages ** Executions of all those who do not recognize the Conclave and new laws. Raffard the White is among those killed in the ensuing conflict 840 * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, vampire and good friend of Geralt, is born 950s * The first witchers are created by the renegade mages Alzur and Cosimo Malaspina 1060s * Aelirenn's Uprising ** Dilapidation of Shaerrawedd 1112 * The witcher Vesemir is noted as being active in fulfilling the duties of his profession during this year 1140s * King Radovid III, looking for resources to wage war against Aedirn, decides to tax the Appanage of Kovir. The Appanage declares itself as the independent Kingdom of Kovir, resulting in war between the new kingdom and Redania. Despite support from ally Kaedwen, the war ends with Kovir's victory and the First Treaty of Lan Exeter is signed * The mage Cregennan is murdered in Foam, Lara Dorren gives birth to their child and dies of exhaustion in the woods near Tretogor. Queen Cerro of Redania adopts the half-elf girl and named her Riannon ** Lara's death triggers another war between elves and humans, fostering racial tension that continues through the 13th century 1150s * Aedirn conquers Dol Blathanna * The Houtborg triplets are born * Falka's Rebellion * Goidemar's troops assault Houtborg castle 1161 * A merchant named Ambrosio in Loredo and eight other worshippers found the Coram Agh Tera cult 1170s * Outbreak of the Black Death plague in Vizima and Princess Adela dies helping priests in the hospital * Prince Amavet is cruelly murdered by Count Roger Kameny and his men * Roger Kameny is subjected to torture and torn apart by horses. This incident prompts the Temerian nobility to rebel which is suppressed by the intervention of Cidarian forces led by King Liam * Coram II and Fiona are married * Prince Amavet's illegitimate children, Muriel and Crispin, are born 1173 * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Yennefer of Vengerberg is born 1190s * Crispin disappears without leaving a trace in Metinna * Muriel and Robert Garramone are married 1198 * Corbett ascends the Cintran throne and marries Elen of Kaedwen * Dagorad is born to Corbett and Elen in Cintra 1210 * King Corbett of Cintra passes away, his only child Dagorad ascends the Cintran throne 1211 * Esterad Thyssen is born * Roegner of Ebbing, Ciri's grandfather, is born * Vesemir disenchants a curse afflicting the Swan of Poviss 1212 * Kobus de Ruyter is born 1217 * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy attacks the village of Fox Hollow, and the higher vampire is momentarily killed by the peasant militia commanded by Germain 1218 * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, is born * Battle of Fox Hollow 1219 * Sigismund Dijkstra is born 1220s * Audoen separates Hengfors from Kovir during the Secession of Poviss and forms there his miniature kingdom, which includes Arcsea 1226 * Virfuril defeats Medell's armies at Hagge 1228 * A group of dissidents forms against Fergus var Emreis, with Vysogota of Corvo as one of its leaders 1229 * Dandelion is born 1232 * Death of Dagorad of Cintra, coronation of Calanthe 1233 * Battle of Hochebuz 1234 * Peter Evertsen is born 1235 * Roegner of Ebbing and Calanthe are married 1237 * Roegner of Ebbing is saved from death by Duny, going by the name "Urcheon of Erlenwald", who invokes the Law of Surprise as his payment * Pavetta, Roegner's daughter and Ciri's mother, is born 1238 * The House of Thyssen is restored and regains control of Kovir and Poviss * Esterad Thyssen and Zuleyka of Talgar are married * Windhalm of Attre is born 1239 * The beginning of the Northern Wars, annexation of Ebbing * Houvenaghel is born * Adda the White is born 1240 * Windhalm of Attre is born 1245 * June-August - events of the Season of Storms novel (according to a year mentioned in the in-novel letters, inconsistent with dates from the Saga) 1246 * Roegner of Ebbing dies 1248 * Angoulême is born 1249 * Carthia van Canten is born 1250 * Shani is born 1251 * Unknown time before Season of Storms, the short story A Shard of Ice takes place * June-August - events of Season of Storms (calculation based on the rest of books) 1252 * The short story ''A Question of Price'' takes place * Duny and Pavetta, Ciri's parents are married * Eist Tuirseach and Calanthe are married 1253 * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra is born. She is better known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra 1255 * Radovid V is born 1257 * Calanthe breaks the engagement of Prince Windhalm of Attre and Ciri * Death of Pavetta and Duny at Sedna Abyss * Engagement of Prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri * Emhyr var Emreis overthrows and executes the Usurper, taking again control of the Imperial throne 1258 * Akerspaark dies 1260 * Anton de Creigiau the Bearded dies 1262 * The short story The Sword of Destiny takes place * Calanthe break engagement of Prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri 1263 * Engagement of Prince Radovid V of Redania and Ciri * Vizimir II breaks the engagement between the pair * July, the Nilfgaardian Empire invades the Northern Kingdoms * Battle of Marnadal * Slaughter of Cintra * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, commits suicide rather than surrendering to the Nilfgaardians * Battle of Sodden Hill 1264 * The short story Something More takes place 1267 * Major events in Blood of Elves, Time of Contempt, and Baptism of Fire take place * Vizimir, Meve, Foltest, Demavend, and Henselt meet secretly at Hagge * 1 July - Thanedd coup; Nilfgaardian Empire invades Dol Angra valley * The Lodge of Sorceresses is formed by Philippa Eilhart and conspires to wed Ciri to Tankred Thyssen of Kovir in order to create a country ruled by magic, eventually hoping to eclipse Nilfgaard in might 1268 * Major events in The Lady of the Lake take place * Red comet, first week of March * March, Battle of Brenna takes place * The Second Northern War ends * 2 April - Peace of Cintra – a peace settlement treaty ending the Nilfgaard wars, is signed * 6 or 7 June – the Rivian Pogrom, Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found. Yennefer of Vengerberg appears to die trying to heal him. The pair were taken by Ciri to a pocket dimension and left there to heal and live their lives in peace. * First outbreak of plague 1272 * Second outbreak of the Catriona plague * Beginning of the witch hunts 1276 * The end of the witch hunts 1290 * Peter Evertsen is promoted to imperial treasurer 1294 * Third outbreak of plague End of the thirteenth century * Beginning of climate change 1301 * Peter Evertsen dies at Winneburg * Houvenaghel dies * Jan Calveit becomes emperor of Nilfgaard 1309 * Start of the War of the Unicorns 1318 * End of the War of the Unicorns 1328 * Emperor Jan Calveit posthumously rehabilitates Peter Evertsen 1331 * Death of Stella Congreve 1340 * Death of Shani 1350 * the Haak invasion, rumored to have been predicted by Ithlinne 1373 * Young Nimue verch Wledyr ap Gwyn travels to Aretuza * A time-displaced Geralt of Rivia kills the last idr in the Jay Forest 1432 * Flourens Delannoy is born 1460 * Flourens Delannoy becomes librarian and secretary to the imperial court 1476 * Delannoy becomes a professor at the academy at Castel Graupian 1510 * Flourens Delannoy dies de:Geschichte (Chronik) fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia della saga Witcher nl:Tijdlijn pl:Historia pt-br:Linha do tempo ru:История uk:Хронологія Неверленду Category:History